Can I Have This Dance
by kittiesgalore101
Summary: What can happen when two partners make Valentine's Day plans? Oneshot


_**Hey every one happy Valentines! I was studying some band music when I got this iconic idea from 'Can I have this Dance' from HSM 3 (embarassing, I know) enjoy! -kittiesgalore101**_

"Ah, Valentines Day, can you not just smell the chocolate and overly mushy cards in the air?" NYPD Patrol Officer Eddie Janko walked out of the 12th Precinct with her partner.

"Not really, and you could smell chocolate a mile away," Officer Jaime Reagan sassed his partner.

"Do you have any wonderfully romantic plans?" Eddie asked with an ever-present smile.

"Nah, I stopped that a while ago, you?" Jaime asked as they kept walking under the dimly lit street lights.

"Nope, I gave up," Eddie sighed.

"Wanna grab some food?" Jaime offered as they passed their favorite bar.

"Do you really need to ask, Reagan?" Eddie jokingly gave him a look as she walked through the open door.

Hours after the beginning of a usual Friday night, Jaime and Eddie had turned down a cab ride to walk home.

"This might be the three beers talking, but I have a really good idea," Eddie smirked as they stopped in front of her apartment building.

"Shoot," Jaime curiously raised his eyebrows.

"I don't have any Valentines plans, you don't have any Valentines plans. What are your thoughts on grabbing some dinner together tomorrow night?" Eddie suggested awkwardly.

Jaime laughed, "One condition, I pick the place."

"Right here, 5 o'clock," Eddie held out her hand.

"Deal," Jaime shook her hand before they went their separate ways.

* * *

"5:01, you're late, Reagan," Eddie looked at her watch as she tried to keep her balance in her 4 inch heels.

"Nice heels, shorty," Jaime laughed a patronizing laugh.

"The view is nice up here, thank you very much," Eddie looked Jaime in the eye for once. "I just pray your mystery place is within decent walking distance."

"Quite the opposite, hence the fact I actually drove the 5 miles between your apartment and mine," Jaime said as he opened his car door.

"Nice ride," Eddie broke the eventually awkward silence.

"Thanks, it was my brother's from when we were kids," Jaime kept a solid gaze on the busy Manhattan streets.

"Danny gave you his car?" Eddie laughed with shock.

"My other brother," Jaime said quietly.

"Oh," Eddie mumbled as the silence returned. "Jeez, Reagan, where are we?" she asked as they pulled up to a restaurant glowing with red lights.

"Only the best place in town. Trust me, you'll love it. On Valentines weekend, they make this place one third bar, one third sit down dining, and one third dance floor," Jaime smirked as he opened the door.

"And a more important question, how did you find it?" Eddie asked dramatically.

"You seem to have forgotten I was engaged," Jaime laughed.

"Yeah, that," Eddie deadpanned.. "So what are we, bar, table, or dance floor?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Jaime smiled. "Table for two," he told a waitress.

* * *

Almost half way through their dinner Eddie perked up as she heard a familiar song coming from the dance floor.

"Don't get any ideas, I do not dance," Jaime declared.

"C'mon, Reagan, anyone dances! Besides I love this song," Eddie stood up and attempted to get Jaime to follow.

"'t this song from High School Musical?" Jaime scoffed.

"Yes, but it's also the song that my dad taught me to waltz to for my senior prom. Right before- well, you know," Eddie trailed off.

"Fine, I'll try one waltz," Jaime reluctantly gave in to his partner's soft spot.

* * *

_Take my hand_ _t_

_ake a breath_

_pull me close and take one step_

_keep your eyes locked on mine_

_and let the music be your guide_

* * *

The music played as Jaime and Eddie did more of an awkward shuffle than a dance.

"You're sort of getting it," Eddie tried to be encouraging.

"And you're a horrible liar," Jaime laughed.

"Just follow my lead, it's just a simple few steps," Eddie looked at her feet.

"I thought the guy was supposed to lead," Jaime said sarcastically.

"Well, somebody can't dance," Eddie sassed.

* * *

_It's like catching lightning_

_the chances of finding someone like you_

_it's one in a million _

_the chances of feeling the way we do_

_and with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better_

_so can I have this dance, can I have this dance?_

* * *

Eddie listening to the music playing and laughed.

"Now what's so funny?" Jaime persisted.

"Those lyrics totally reminded me of what I told you when you wouldn't celebrate our 1 year partner anniversary," Eddie smiled.

"Something along the lines of, 'you lucked out with me' right?" Jaime smiled back.

"You're not a half bad waltzer, you know. I have to say I've never danced with a guy who actually kept his hands on my hips the whole time," Eddie smirked.

"Should I be honored?" Jaime raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Who taught you?" Eddie asked as Jaime spun her.

"My mom, she decided that all her boys would learn how to dance a lady off her feet," Jaime smiled nostalgically as he remembered his mother's words. "She started teaching Danny when he was a freshman in high school, but Joe was always the best. Then when I learned, I always looked up to Joe, when he would come home on Sundays, he'd even make me dance with our sister to make sure I still knew how. I guess it just makes me think of how much I miss them whenever I dance."

"You know I would dance with my dad whatever chance I got when I was little. We'd go out in the living room after dinner and my mom played the piano. I used stand on his feet while he'd dance and make sure I didn't fall," Eddie laughed as she shifted her arms on Jaime's shoulders. "About a week after we danced before my senior prom, I went to my dad's office and he was being dragged out in cuffs."

"I guess we're really not that different, are we?" Jaime said sincerely.

"It's funny, we can't dance on our own, but we can dance together," Eddie's smile started to return. "Maybe we cancel each other out. Two negatives make a positive?"

"Or we make each other better," Jaime said softly as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Yeah, that to," Eddie said equally as soft as they leaned in and kissed.

* * *

_Take my hand I'll take the lead_

_Every turn, you'll be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_Oh, no mountain's to high enough, ocean to wIde_

_together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for _

_You know I believe, we were meant to be_

* * *

_the end_


End file.
